


Love is Like a Bottle of Gin

by louare



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Underage Drinking, loottts of underage drinking, where the farmer marries Emily after romancing nearly every one candidate in town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louare/pseuds/louare
Summary: The mood in the room dropped immediately, and everyone turned to Sebastian. Everyone knew, or at least had suspicions, but they wanted to hear it from the person who had brought them together.Sebastian, for his part, refused to look rushed or nervous. With the same, partly angry, partly doleful look on his face, he took a long inhale on his cigarette and blew it out. "The farmer." He said softly. "Sam, Abby, I know this place was just for us, but I felt like, considering," he waved the hand with the cigarette at the extra three in the room," they were also hurt...""You know how I feel about it." Abigail scowled." I don't want to talk about him."Sebastian shrugged. "You don't have to. I figured it would be good to get all these feeling out. You can go, if you want. Just don't run up the fucking aisle at his wedding tomorrow."





	Love is Like a Bottle of Gin

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled so long for a title, then I thought of this song.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk8vs1pKW5A
> 
> Really set the mood when I was editing.

The place was just the same as she remembered it.  Isolated, abandoned, with some stools Sebastian pawned off his mom, the old house was perfect for getting the gang together- especially considering Mayor Lewis hadn't banned them from it yet.

 “Did you bring them?” Sebastian demanded as Abigail stepped over the wooden barrier at the bottom of the door. She reached behind her and pulled out the box of cigarettes from the back of jeans.

"I left money on the counter, so don't worry."

He wasn't, and ripped out a pack of cigs before she could even sit down. Sam, sitting to Seb’s right, lit one for him and took the pack as it was offered. He offered it in turn to Haley, sniffling on his other side.

"Smoking ruins your teeth." She said, shaking her head. Her delicate hands were wrapped around a beer can.

Shane, in the corner with Alex, snorted as he laid down his can. One arm was around a small red cooler, and a cigarette was already hanging out of his mouth. "Take it from me, one won't kill you. Hey, Abigail." Shane nodded at her, then turned and dug around in the cooler. "Catch." She caught it with one hand, and drained it in several painful gulps. She sighed and winced from the aftertaste. "Hit me again."

Shane tossed her another one, and she again caught it easily.

"We'll make a grid ball player of you yet," said Shane, grinning. “And if anyone asks, you’re all of age.”

Abigail looked away from him, not returning the smile and instead turned to Sebastian, who was lighting a second cigarette.

"So. What did you call this for, Seb?" Abigail leaned against the wall, feeling it creak behind her.

The mood in the room dropped immediately, and everyone turned to Sebastian. Everyone knew, or at least had suspicions, but they wanted to hear it from the person who had brought them together.  

Sebastian, for his part, refused to look rushed or nervous. With the same, partly angry, partly doleful look on his face, he took a long inhale on his cigarette and blew it out. "The farmer." He said softly. "Sam, Abby, I know this place was just for us, but I felt like, considering," he waved the hand with the cigarette at the extra three in the room, "they were also hurt..."

"You know how I feel about it." Abigail scowled." I don't want to talk about him."

Sebastian shrugged. "You don't have to. I figured it would be good to get all these feeling out. You can go, if you want. Just don't run up the fucking aisle at his wedding tomorrow.”

 Her temper boiled. "Those cigarettes cost me twenty bucks- I thought you quit those things?"

Sebastian glanced at her. "I did quit. For him. Two months ago."

She deflated. Abigail took a swallow of her beer and scuffed her boot against the ground.

Sebastian held her gaze for a moment longer before looking around at the others. "I'll go first." he paused again to sip at the stick and flick ash from the tip. "I remember Mom telling me about the farmer, who was so _nice,_ so _charming._ After that first time I refused to open the door for him, he started coming in shop the moment it opened, and hanging around until I came out my room.  After I let him in, he just kept popping in to say hi, nearly every other day or so. Brought gifts... he even caught me working on my bike once."

Sebastian sighed, his voice going hard. "I even took him for a ride. We… kissed. Who's next?" He looked to his right. "Sam?"

Sam shook his head, avoiding his friend’s gaze.

Sebastian looked left. "Alex?"

Alex shrugged, and his hand began to edge to his left. "Sure, I guess. Well, before I met the farmer, I uh..." he laughed nervously. "I didn't even think I liked guys. But, well... I guess, at least something good came out of it then. It hurts, but… I try to see the positive side of it.”

Abigail eyed him and the man he sat beside, as their hands entwined and Shane squeezed reassuringly.

"Shane?"

"This reminds me too much of group therapy." Shane mumbled. Sebastian seemed to take that as a refusal and moved on.

"Abigail?" He prompted. Her answering glare was enough. Sebastian let out a suffering sigh, and looked at Haley.

"Okay,” she said swallowing and wiping at her eyes.  "I-I’ll go. Well, I guess I should have seen it coming. He always saw Emily," she spat the name, "too, when he came by, and I guess I was always too excited about the g-gifts, and the time he spent with me to worry about... my sister, stealing my _fucking boyfriend!"_

The last part was shouted, and Abigail thought she heard it echo outside the cabin. Haley's bottom lip trembled, and she doubled over into her hands, her shoulders shaking. Sam patted her back, looking awkward.  
Abigail felt a stab of pity.  As much as it hurt to lose him, as least he wasn't stolen by her own sister.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Sam shifted and spoke, “I met him through my brother,” He said softly. “Lou-“ He stopped, and gritted his teeth for a brief moment. “The farmer started walking him home after school. He… became a familiar face around, and every so often, we’d share a pizza together and talk about music.”

Abigail remembered, in horrible clarity, the band and their concert, the farmer in the front row, and his excited, adoring face. From Sam and Sebastian’s face, she could tell they were thinking of it too.

Sam took a long, deep breath with the cigarette, and held it, his eyes fluttering closed. When he released it, his eyes opened too, looking tired. “I don’t know what to do anymore,” He admitted. “I haven’t been writing any songs lately, and every time I pick up my guitar, I think of him. Mom’s getting worried about me.” He flicked the cigarette, careful not to let ash fall on Haley. “I don’t know what to tell her. She invited him to dinner one time, but I don’t think she knew how close we were. It’s like… It’s like I’m falling apart, and there’s no one there to catch the pieces.”

Abigail privately thought that would make great song lyric, as Sam leaned back against the wall, shaking his head to show he was through.

"Does anyone else want to talk?" Sebastian asked, looking around the room.

Haley lifted her face. “I just- I still can’t believe it,” She said through hiccupping sobs. “He chose me! He gave me the bouquet! He said-! I thought-“

“He gave us all a bouquet, “Shane said angrily, “W-what we thinking? _He gave us all bouquets._ He played us, he broke me down and then picked up the pieces- made me… made us… think he cared about us…” he slumped against the wall, disgust on his face. Alex looked at him with concern. “God, I’m an idiot.” He belched.

“How do you think I feel!” Sam exploded,” He had dinner in my fucking house!”

“He talked me down from suicide,” Shane hissed back.

“I let him touch my bike,“ Sebastian muttered.

“Look,” Abigail’s voice cut through the air like a sword, and everyone turned to her.” Emily’s happy. And so is he. We can’t do anything to change his mind, and… Sebastian’s right. We’re going to have to live with that.” She paused, seeing Shane turn away to his alcohol. “They’re happy.” Abigail repeated. “Isn’t that what matters?”

The group murmured their agreement, and Shane passed around another round from his bottomless cooler. 

After another half hour of getting drunk in silence, the party broke up. Shane and Alex set off first; Shane completely wasted, and Alex only tipsy. He leaned heavily on the younger man as they stumbled out of the cabin.

Haley forced herself to leave next, her legs shaking as she got to her feet. Sam got up to walk her home, and Sebastian followed, knowing Sam would spend the night if he asked.

Abigail waved off their concern and offers, stating she’d get along fine by herself, and waited until their footsteps faded to let out her held breath and cup her face with her cold fingers.

She had no desire to start home. Pierre had probably noticed her absence by now, and heartbreak or not, he’d be on her case all night, or until the shop opened tomorrow morning.

Glancing around, she saw Shane had left the cooler. Curiosity prompted her to get up, and open the lid. Nestled in ice were three lone beers; two to set the mood, and one extra.

Abigail slid down the wall, and cracked open a can, and let her sorrows melt with the cold sting of alcohol. If a tear or two fell down her cheek, well, the only ones around were her and the mice, and she’d never tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, I left some important characters out. Maru, Elliott, Leah, Harvey, Penny. Part of it is I don’t think they’d fit in the clubhouse w/ everyone, it would be too much of a hassle figuring out so many character reactions, the farmer might not have romanced those characters- ya know. 
> 
> If you see any errors, pls tell me! I have such bad eyesight...
> 
> hit me up on my sv blog : https://stardew-valley-shane.tumblr.com/


End file.
